The Other Potter
by AliceKingsleigh
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister, Annabella. As Voldemort rises into power, Harry and Annabella live their lives out at school preparing for the final battle. Title may be temporary. I apologize for the terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

There are a few things I'd like to say:

one: I do not own Harry Potter, only Annabella and Mrs. Robinson

two: I will not update until I get some feedback on this story (5 reviews minimum), so if you want quicker updates, REVIEW!

three: I'm not really sure... so ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Annabella! Harry! Come make breakfast!" A shrill voice called up the stairs.<p>

"Coming!" I shouted back as pleasantly as I could.

I rolled over on to my side to face my twin brother, Harry Potter. Yeah, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was my twin brother. It's funny how people don't seem to remember me, Annabella Lillian Potter, the girl related to the boy who lived. Don't get me wrong. I definitely don't want to be in the limelight like Harry, but a little recognition of my existence would be nice.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked my brother.

"Eh, I've had worse nights." He replied.

"Well, shall we brave the horrid Durselys?"

"I suppose so." He said with a sigh.

Even though Aunt Petunia didn't like that we were wizards, she still preferred me over Harry. I think it has to do with the fact she secretly yearned for a daughter. She would put on a show for my uncle, but when he wasn't around, she would talk to me as if I was an actual human being.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon." I cheerfully greeted my aunt and uncle.

"Eh." My uncle grunted his reply.

"Morning." My aunt's tone was flat and expressionless as she greeted us.

I walked over to the kitchen and started on breakfast. Once it was finished, I grabbed some plates and handed a few to Harry. We silently filled our plates and brought them to the Dursleys then filled our own and sat down at the table; Harry to my left, Uncle Vernon to my right and Duddly directly across from me. Apparently Aunt Petunia wasn't very hungry. Tension filled the air as we quietly ate our food. I don't enjoy eating quickly, but I dislike sitting at this table more. I quickly ate and put my dishes away.

"Aunt Petunia, is there anything you need me to do before I head off to the Tea Shop?" I asked politely.

I worked part time during the summer at a tea shop down the road. It was a quaint little shop owned by an elderly woman named Mrs. Rosemary Robinson. Her husband died a few years ago of a heart attack, and she needed help with her shop. I preferred working to sulking around the house like my brother.

"Yes, start the dishwasher and the laundry." She said curtly.

"Okay." I said as I walked back to the laundry room.

There was a mountain of laundry piled up in the hamper. I sighed and quickly got to work sorting; whites, colors, brights, darks, jeans, delicates. I thought my head just might explode. After I sorted all the laundry, I walked back to the kitchen to gather the dishes and start the dishwasher. Even though muggle life was much more difficult than wizarding life, they do have some ingenious inventions to make things easier.

I jogged up the stairs to the small bedroom Harry and I shared. In my opinion, 16 year old twins of different genders should not be sharing a room. However, there might be a murder if Harry shared with Duddly.

"Why do you work at that stupid tea shop?" Harry asked me as I gathered my cloths and make-up.

"Why do you sulk around this damn house when you could get a job, earn some muggle money incase of an emergency, and not have to spend time here?" I retorted as I walked out the door and down towards the washroom.

I may be biologically identical to Harry, but when it comes to logic, reasoning and planning for the future, I was much more superior. When the time comes, Voldemort will advance, and if the wizarding world is dangerous, we're only left with the muggle world, hence the importance of muggle money.

I walked into the washroom and locked the door behind me. I stripped down to the nude and walked into the shower. I quickly bathed and got dressed. Mrs. Robinson didn't like the "racy things" my generation wore, so she gave me a dress she wanted me to wear everyday. It was cute for an older dress. It was ruby red with short sleeves, a black collar and black cuffs around the sleeves and buttons to close it. I liked it. I slipped the dress over my head, unbuttoning it was a pain in the ass, and turned to face my reflection in the mirror. My jet black bust length hair was still wet, but I didn't have time to dry it. I wrapped my hands around my damp locks and pulled it back into a pony tail. I opened up my make-up bag and pulled out some liquid cover-up and smeared some on my pale skin. Next I applied some powder cover-up to be sure I didn't miss any blemishes and finally I lined my bright green eyes with some black eye liner and brushed my lashes with mascara. I didn't wear much make-up because honestly it was too much work. I looked fine with only a little make-up any way.

I gathered up my stuff and walked back to my bedroom. Harry was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. I walked over to him and put my hands on my hips and stared at him until he looked over at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm leaving. Why don't you go to the park or something?" I questioned.

"Goodbye." He said.

"Bye…" I replied as I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

I shut the door to our room as I left for the front door. The house was oddly quiet today. Duddly was sitting in the kitchen watching television and eating while Uncle Vernon sat in the living room watching the constant news channel, and Aunt Petunia was out in the garden watering her begonias, even though there was a water ban due to the drought.

No one would care if I just walked out and left. They all knew where I was going, so I didn't even bother. They'd probably just yell anyway.

The streets were totally empty aside from me. It had to be about 35 degrees Celsius (or 95 degrees Fahrenheit for you Americans). It's definitely been hotter here before, but it was still uncomfortable. I quickened my pace slightly to reach the tea shop before I melted.

"Good morning, Mrs. Robinson. What would you like me to get started with today?" I welcomed the old woman as I walked into the wave of cool air.

"Oh hello, dear." She said weakly to me as I walked toward her. "Well I suppose you could start by taking the chairs off the tables and brewing some tea."

"Alright." I said while smiling kindly at her.

I quickly got to work. Even though Mrs. Robinson didn't mind if I worked slow, I preferred to get as much done as I could. I felt bad for this woman; she lost her husband and was close to loosing her tea shop as well. Business was not booming, and she could not afford the rent much longer.

The day went on as usual; a few customers here and there, cleaning and chit-chatting with Mrs. Robinson. The next thing I knew, it was closing time.

"Here is your pay check, Annabella." She said while handing me an envelope.

"Thank you, Mrs. Robinson." I said in reply.

"I really appreciate all the help you do around here, Anna. It makes all the difference. I just wish I could pay you more." She solemnly added.

"Mrs. Robinson," I started while taking her hands in mine, "this is more than enough. I enjoy helping you so much I would do it for free." I finished with a warm smile.

"Oh Annabella. Get home now before it gets too dark." She said while tearing up.

"Good night." I said and gave the old woman a tight hug.

I locked the door behind me and started for my, rather my aunt and uncle's, house. It was already dark. I didn't like being out in the dark alone. I think it came from the dreams Harry told me about and all the "adventures" we had at school, like our second year and the stupid forbidden forest! Stupid spiders…

"I'm home!" I announced as I walked though the front door.

"It's just me. They left." Harry said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, where did they go?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Harry said with his usual summer attitude.

_Knock, Knock._

Simultaneously Harry and I exchanged glances, and I knew we were thinking the same thing; who on Earth would be here at this hour?

I cautiously approached the door and peered through the peep hole. A man with a long white beard, tall pointed hat and oddly styled cloths stood in front of the door to the Dursley's home.

"DUMBLEDOR!" I squealed as I yanked open the door only to be shoved aside by Harry.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" Harry questioned excitedly.

"Ah, yes. Well I need a favor of you Mr. Potter and Miss. Potter shall be accompanying us as well." He said as he stuck out both his arms.

Harry quickly took Dumbledor's arm. I, however, was skeptical of what was going on, but reluctantly took his arm. I didn't like side-along apparition. It was so uncomfortable. When I could breathe again, I opened my eyes and saw a house I did not recognize.

"Where are we, Professor?" I asked Dumbledor.

Dumbledor totally ignored me and walked right into the house. Harry glanced at me before following after Dumbledor. Not wanting to stand out here alone, in the dark and unprotected, I followed also. I was not only shocked but disturbed and frightened by what was in that house.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have caved and updated this story even though absolutely NO ONE has reviewed it. I'm really disapointed no one had the courage or kindness to review this. Hopefully this chapter will get some new blood in here and a new comer has the courage to review. I will absolutely NOT update until atleast 2 people review. I dropped my expectations in hope that TWO people will review. All I'm looking for is if you guys like it and what I could improve on. I honestly don't think it's that hard to review.

alice.

* * *

><p>Alright, I may have exaggerated a little about the inside of the house. It really wasn't that frightening. At first it was. The house was in utter chaos. Everything was broken and thrown aside. It looked as if a burglar entered the home and was looking for things of value. Turns out this man, Horace Slughorn, had done it. He thought we were Death Eaters coming to get him.<p>

Dumbledor left us to try and convince Mr. Slughorn back into teaching at Hogwarts. As we were leaving the house, Slughorn announced that he would come back, but only for a better office.

"Thank you for your help. Time to go now." Dumbledor said holding out his arms.

I closed my eyes only to open them and see the Burrow. I looked at Harry and grabbed his hand. We made our way from the swamp towards the house.

"Do you think all our stuff is here?" I asked him.

"Probably. I don't think we're going back to the Dursley's house." He answered with a huge smile.

"Oh no, what about Mrs. Robinson!" I had just remembered I was supposed to go to work the next day.

"Dumbledor probably took care of it. I don't believe he would let her think you quit on her." He reassured me.

"Yeah… You're probably right." I said smiling up at him.

We walked through the front door of the Burrow and saw all out stuff sitting in the living room. I was definitely glad to know we were not going back to the Dursley's. I couldn't stand the dreariness everyone's attitude evoked.

"HARRY! ANNABELLA!" I heard someone shout behind us.

Hermione Granger came running down the stairs and pulled us into one of her famous death grip hugs. I wasn't as close to Hermione as Harry was, but we were still fairly close.

"Her-mio-ne…" I choked out.

"Can't- breathe…" Harry finished.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just, well; it's nice to see you guys." She said after releasing us while blushing.

"We've missed you too Hermione." I said smiling at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were coming?" I heard another voice call from the kitchen.

I spun around to see none other than Mrs. Weasley standing there in her apron. She was one of my favorite people. She was unbelievably kind and treated Harry and me as if we were her own children. She was the closest thing to a mother I had in this world.

"Mrs. Weasley!" I shouted as I into her open arms.

"We didn't know. Dumbledor-" Harry began.

"Oh that man! But what would we do without him?" She said while hugging me. "Why don't you and Harry take your things upstairs? Harry, you can sleep in Ron's room as usual, and Annabella, you can sleep in Percy's old room." Mrs. Weasley added with a slight pause at Percy's name.

"Alright, sounds good to us." I replied.

"Here, I'll help." Hermione said, picking up Hedwig's cage.

We grabbed our stuff and dragged it upstairs to the appropriate bedrooms. I hated Percy's room. It was really boring and full of books. I don't know why he didn't take them with him. It's not like he lives here anymore. He was an adult now after all… I put my trunk at the foot of the bed and walked over to Ron's room.

"Hello darling brother of mine." I said to Harry as I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around him and planted a huge kiss on the side of his cheek.

"Argh! Anna! Why do you do that all the time?" He said wiping my kiss from his cheek; he had to look manly for his friends.

"Haha, because you get so annoyed by it." I answered while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey Anna, how have you been?" Ron asked me as I sat down in between Harry and him on the bed.

"Oh, you know… working, cooking, cleaning, and being the Dursley's slave; the usual." I said while smiling. "What about you?"

"Much better compared to you guys." He said while chuckling.

"Spending an eternity with a troll would be better than our summers." Harry said with a grimace.

"Oh cheer up, Harry. It's only 3 months out of the year, and we rarely spend the whole 3 months there anyway." I said.

"How about we change the subject?" Another voice said from the door way.

"H-hey Ginny." Harry said while blushing a little.

I thought my brother's awkward crush on Ginny was so cute, although it got kind of annoying at times. They obviously were head over heals for each other but wouldn't date. Well they were dating, but then Harry was stupid and broke it off. Apparently he didn't want to risk her life, which I understand, but they were so weird now.

"Well see you, boys. I'm off to chat with my best friend now." I said while leaving.

Ginny was my best friend in the whole wide world. We told each other everything. You'd probably think Hermione would be my best friend; we're in the same year, she hangs out with my brother all the time, yadda yadda yahh. I like Hermione, and we're friends, just not best friends. She is, well… boring. All she cares about is school work and reading. Ginny and I clicked. She's adventurous and outgoing, just like me. Plus we gossiped, which is always fun. Hermione has never really been into gossip.

"Are you ready for school?" Ginny asked me as we walked back to her room.

"Oh God yes. Harry is such a pooper during the summer, and I've missed our quality time." I replied while embracing her quickly.

"Aw, I've missed you too." She said with a smile.

"Not to mention I've been dying to use some magic." I added with a desperate tone.

Honestly, my main source of happiness comes from using magic. I love that I don't have to exert any energy to make my bed or comb my hair. It's a beautiful thing, magic.

"Oh, I bet. But you'll never guess what Fred and George did." Ginny said, changing the subject.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Well you know that money they got?" She asked me.

"Yeah…" I said.

"They started a joke shop." She said.

"Well, honestly, I could have guessed that." I told her while laughing.

"Yeah, I guess but when we go to Diagon Alley next, we'll have to check it out. I'm sure they'll give us free stuff." She said with a devious grin.

"I hope so. Well I'm really tired, and it's been a long day. I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning." I said while hugging her good night.

"See you in the morning." She responded.

I walked out her room and past Ron's.

"Good night." I shouted in.

"Night." I heard them reply all together.

I opened the door to Percy's room, quickly changed into my shorts and a tank top, and crawled into bed. I was so exhausted that I practically fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

"_Harry, I'm scared." I whispered in my brother's ear._

"_What are you afraid of?" He asked while holding my hand to comfort me._

"_This train, this school… magic." I answered._

_I looked out the window of the Hogwart's Express and back at my brother. We had been told a few days ago by a huge hairy man named Hagrid that we were wizards. I had only ever read of them and never thought they really existed._

"_Don't worry, Annabella. We'll be just fine. You have me." He said squeezing my hand slightly._

"_Mind if I sit here? Every where else is full." A red haired boy said while standing in the door way to our compartment._

"_No, not at all." Harry told him._

_The boy talked about magic and his family. It was very interesting, and I was eager to learn more about magic. The more I heard about it, the less frightening it became._

_We arrived at the school and the hairy man, Hagrid, was there. He took us by boat to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once there, we were lead into the castle and told to wait outside the Great Hall. _

"_I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." A pale boy with bleach blonde hair said._

_He started talking about how certain people were bad company. Harry told him off, and Draco got an attitude. Then Ron told us about Slytherin house and how most witches and wizards in that house turned out to be evil. Just then Professor McGonagall came back and told us to follow her._

"_Harry, I don't want to be in Slytherin!" I whispered nervously._

"_Neither do I… " He said looking at me slightly nervous as well._

_We held each other's hand until we were called up to be sorted. Luckily we both were sorted into Gryffindor. We walked to the table and sat down ready to eat. We had never had a decent meal, so the excitement of the feast was getting to me. I looked up at the table of teachers and saw a man with black greasy hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were dark and cold. Only when we made eye contact did they show some sort of life behind them._

"_Who's that?" Harry asked taking the words right out of my mouth._

"_Professor Snape, he teaches potions." Percy explained._

"_Harry, I don't think I like that man…" I said to my brother._

"_I agree… He makes my scar burn." He replied reaching for his forehead._

"Anna, Anna wake up!" Someone shouted in my room.

"Huh?" I said, sleep still clouding my mind.

"Anna, if you wanna eat before the boys do, I suggest you get up now." Ginny said while giggling.

"Oh!" I gasped and sprung to life.

I ran down the stairs with Ginny and headed to the table. I thought about my dream I had while getting some food and sitting at the table. I used to be such a scared child; it was slightly embarrassing. I'm sure glad I grew out of that…

"Morning." I heard Harry grunt as he sat down at the table.

"Where's Ron?" I asked noticing he was alone.

"Sleeping. I tried waking him, but I almost got hit in the face so I just left him." He replied while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ahh, I see." I said.

We ate breakfast and helped clean up, and then it was off to play some quidditch to practice for the upcoming season. Ginny and I were Chasers for the Gryffindor house team. We often double teamed and scored many points. This last year we were almost undefeated. Ron wanted to try out for Keeper this year so Harry, Ginny and I started training him. He was good at keeping the quaffel out of the goal, but he lacked style and grace. Honestly, he looked like a bloody buffoon. It was quite hilarious.

After quidditch, we helped Mrs. Weasley with some work around the house. I always felt rude if we didn't help. She was so kind to let us stay here for the summer. I didn't want to be a burden, so I was always asking her for stuff to help with. I think she got annoyed with me some times. Oh well, better for that than for not helping.

This was basically how the rest of the summer was, until we got our letters from school. Then, it was off to Diagon Alley to get our things. Only, it turned out to be more of an adventure than we had predicted.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Griffin Strycharske and ScarlettRose4Love for reviewing; much appreciated. Sorry for sort of making a scene last chapter haha. I was just frustrated that no one had reviewed. Reviewing helps me as a writer write about what you want to read. So keep the reviews coming! Ideas, comments about the chapter and constructive critisism are appreciated! :) Now on to chapter 3! Oh and I don't know if I stated this in the previous chapters but I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"Diagon Alley!" Harry clearly spoke as he threw down some floo powder.<p>

Soon after, everyone was in Diagon Alley. We started walking down towards Fred and George's joke shop. Everything was either abandoned or about to be abandoned. Business was terrible with Voldemort on the rise. People were frightened and more concerned with hiding than making money.

We walked through the door of the joke shop and were astonished by all the things in it. The walls were completely covered in gags and tricks.

"How do they do it? Half of Diagon Alley is abandoned and Fred and George's shop is booming with business." Hermione stated.

"Ooo, Ginny! Let's look over here." I said while grabbing her arm and leading her towards the girly pink section.

Hermione followed. I'm not sure what it is about pink, but it seems to attract every girl, even the not so girly ones. This section was just love potions. Little vials of pink liquid sat upon shelves in the shape of flowers stacked on top of each other.

"Ah ladies." Fred and George said while walking up to us.

"Love potions ay?" George asked.

"Yes, they really do work." Fred reassured.

"Although the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own." George taunted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" Fred questioned.

"That's none of your business." Ginny retorted and walked off.

I looked at my brother and saw his face drop. I hadn't told him, because I knew it would crush him. I honestly don't expect it to last between Ginny and Dean. He's a nice boy and all, just not her type. It's always been and will be Harry.

I looked toward my right and saw a boy checking me out. He was really cute so I gave him a flirty smile before walking off to find Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"How much for this?" Ron asked the twins holding up an item.

"Five Galleons." They answered.

"How much for me?" He asked confidently.

"Five Galleons…" The brothers said confused.

"But I'm your brother…" He said disheartened.

"Ten Galleons." They countered.

"Come on, let's go." Ron said sadly as he led the way out.

We walked out into Diagon Alley and noticed Draco Malfoy and his mother walking suspiciously towards Knockturn Alley.

"Looks like Mummy and Draco don't want to be followed." Ron said.

"Well, we'll just have to follow them then, won't we?" I said as we cautiously stalked them like prey.

They walked into Borgin and Burk's. We climbed a roof, and Harry watched what was going on while Ron, Hermione and I kept watch.

"Harry, get down." I whispered as an obvious Death Eater came walking down the alley way.

Once he walked through the dismal shop's door, Harry continued watching. I don't know why Harry was always so suspicious of Draco. Sure, he was creepy and his father was a known Death Eater, but Harry seriously felt the need to be in this kid's business all the time. It was like he had a little boy crush on him.

We were all peering into the window now from our perch on a roof next to Borgin and Burk's. We saw Draco sticking out his arm, but just as something was about to happen, the werewolf, I forget his name, pulled down the shades.

"Shit, we can't see now." I whispered to Harry.

"No point in staying up here any more, right?" Hermione said eagerly.

"No. Might as well get down." Harry said disappointed.

We cautiously got down from our hiding spot and walked back to Diagon Alley. Because we still needed our school supplies, we shopped around until we had everything. Our first stop was Flourish and Blotts.

"Harry, I left my list at The Burrow. What books do we need this year?" I asked my brother as we walked through the front door of the book shop.

"Anna, why would you leave it there?" Harry asked me obviously annoyed.

"Well you always have yours, so why would I need to bring mine if they say the exact same thing?" I retorted.

"Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk, Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, Confronting the Faceless and Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch." He told me with a sigh.

"Thank you, darling brother." I said with a smile and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, annoying sister." He said jokingly as he hugged me back.

"Quit fooling around, you guys. We need to get our books." Hermione said as she charged past us towards the books.

We walked over to the section where all our school books were stored. It didn't take us long to find the books we needed, however, Hermione wanted to look around some. Well looking around some turned into looking around forever. We still needed to get the rest of our stuff too.

"Hermione, we have to go. We've been here for about an hour." I interrupted Hermione's reading.

"Oh, really? It felt like only a moment… Alright well let's go to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary." She said while putting the book down.

We walked out the front door of Flourish and Blott's and headed towards the Apothecary. I hated going to the Apothecary. They had really gross things for potions there, like dried hippogriff dung. The only thing about potions that I hated was the icky ingredients, otherwise I absolutely loved potions. I always liked to laugh hysterically while brewing; it made me feel like the witches I read about in books. Sure I got awkward stares in class and detentions here and there for "interrupting class", but it was so fun!

"What do you think we should stock up on?" I asked Hermione.

"I'm just going to get the basics. I'm not sure what we'll be doing this year but I don't want to be totally unprepared." Hermione said rationally.

"Why did we have to come?" Ron whined.

"Yeah, we're not even taking potions." Harry added.

"Oh shut it you two." I told them while getting some potion basics.

I got what I needed and headed towards the clerk.

"Did you find everything okay?" An older gentleman asked me as he totaled up my items.

"Yes, I did." I said smiling at him.

"Your total is 10 Galleons and 4 Sickles." He told me.

"Alright…" I said as I pulled out the money and put it on the counter.

"Have a nice day." The man said drearily.

"You too." I said with a smile.

I walked out of the shop and rejoined my friends. We headed towards the rest of the shops we needed to go to. I liked school shopping but hated it at the same time. It just took forever, but I enjoyed going into the shops and getting out of the house.

After getting everything we needed, everyone went home. Mrs. Weasley got started on dinner while everyone else packed their things for school. I packed and repacked about five times, because I kept forgetting things. It seems like I do that every year.

Dinner was delicious as always. With full stomachs and heavy eyes, everyone was ready for bed. We all went upstairs to our appropriate rooms and drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Well, it was nice while it lasted…


	4. Chapter 4

I appologize for not updating in a really long time. I go in and out of writing phases. I just want to quick explain the dreams; they're more memories than anything. They're meant to give Anna more of a place in the series. I wanted to start the story later in her life but also give a little history between her and the characters. I hope you enjoy; please review :) (disclaimer: i unfortunately own nothing of Harry Potter, that would be J.K.)

* * *

><p><em>Platform 9; Platform 10<em>

"Ahh, it's good to be back." Harry said as we approached the familiar "brick" wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"It sure is!" I replied grinning ear to ear.

We inconspicuously lined up and took turns running through the brick wall. On the other side, we saw a bunch of faces we knew and some we didn't. After taking our trunks to the back where they load everything on, we said our goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Where should we sit?" I asked Ginny.

The train was fairly empty. We were pretty early for once. We walked by a cabin of Slytherins. They seemed to be in a deep conversation about the "dark lord". I looked over at Ginny and rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, well I was going to sit with Neville and Luna." She said as we approached their cabin.

"Could I join you guys?" I heard Harry ask us as we walked toward the shy Gryffindor and dazed Ravenclaw. "Hermione and Ron have to go to the prefect's compartment." He explained.

"Um, yeah. I don't see why not…" Ginny answered awkwardly. "Hey Neville, Luna." She said as she slid the compartment door open. "How was your summer?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, it was nice. Would you like a Quibbler? This month's issue is all about Wackspurts." She said with a glint in her eye.

"Um, sure." Ginny answered politely. "What are Wrackspurts?" She asked confused.

"They're invisible creatures that float in your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy." Luna answered with a matter-o-fact tone.

"Harry, is everything alright? You seem… anxious." I asked my brother who was twitching in his seat, watching every person who passed by.

He was craning neck peering after a certain bleach blonde Slytherin boy we've all come to love to hate. He began to rummage through the rucksack he brought on the train with him.

"Harry?" I asked again, this time lightly touching his shoulder to gain his full attention.

"What? Yeah. Uhh, I'll be right back. I need to… check something." He said as he pulled the invisibility cloak and a dark chunk of what appeared to be coal from his rucksack.

"Um, okay. Hurry back." I said nervously. I could see the mischief in his eyes and began to worry immensely.

I sporadically joined the conversations that occurred throughout the train ride. My mind kept going back to my brother and the trouble he always seemed to find. I thought about getting up and finding him, but I knew he was in the Slytherin compartments. An unwelcomed Gryffindor in a Slytherin compartment was a fight I was looking to avoid.

"Oh, we're nearly to school. We should probably get changed." Ginny announced to us.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." She said, knowing exactly what was on my mind.

"I sure hope so." I answered, concern dripping from my words.

We had all changed into our school clothes, which I absolutely dread. They give us no sense of individuality or personality, which is why I loved that we had the option to dress as we please on the weekends.

Just as we got settled into our seats again, the train arrived at Hogwarts. We gathered our belongings and filed off the train. I kept looking for any sign of Harry, but found none.

"Should I go look for him? What if he's hurt?" I questioned Ginny, looking for advice.

"Anna, he's a big boy. He can find his way back." She said giggling at how concerned I was over my twin brother.

"Ginny, you don't understand. Those stories about twins knowing when the other is in danger, they're kind of real…" I replied.

She sighed and grabbed my hand, "Come on Anna. We have a feast to attend."

I could tell she was becoming a little agitated by my concern for my brother, so I kept my mouth shut and followed her to the Great Hall. We sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

"Anna, do you know where Harry is?" Hermione asked. She was also concerned at his disappearance.

"I'm not sure. Last time I saw him was on the train when-" I abruptly stopped speaking when I saw my brother walking into the Great Hall holding a blood drenched rag to his face.

I jumped out of my seat and ran to him.

"What are you doing? Go sit down!" He whispered to me as we rushed back to our seats.

"What happened? I've been so worried about you." I whispered as we reached our seats.

"Don't worry about it right now…" He said, gesturing towards Dumbledore, who began to speak.

I focused in and out of Dumbledore's speech. Blah, blah "evil" blah, blah… "Off to bed now! Pip, pip!"

We all began to head off to the appropriate common rooms. I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him aside.

"What were you thinking?" I asked him.

"Anna, I know you're just worried about me, but I can handle myself." He said angrily as he jerked his hand from mine.

"Harry, you and I both know what Malfoy is capable of. This has nothing to do with your competence! I was just concerned about you, and it proves to have been a rational thing to do." I spat, gesturing to his bleeding face. My expression softened. "I don't like when we fight… Please just be more careful." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

I felt his hands wrap around my waist as he relaxed some. "I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. "I don't like fighting either." He said squeezing me tightly.

I looked up at him and smiled, and then he smiled back. I felt like I was looking into a gender switching, height giving mirror. "Let's go." I said as I grabbed his hand and joined the sea of Hogwarts students.

We marched up to the common room. After the Fat Lady let us in, I went straight to bed. I was exhausted and couldn't wait for potions class the next day. I was excited to have a new professor. Snape had been getting on my nerves these past 5 years.

"_So why do we have to make this 'Polyjuice' potion again?" I asked Harry as he led me to the second floor girl's lavatory._

"_Anna, this is the third time I'm explaining this to you…" he said with a frustrated sigh._

"_I'm sorry, Harry, but you know I don't pay attention well." I replied then stuck out my tongue._

"_Listen up, because this is the last time I'm explaining this. We need to gain the trust of Malfoy so he will tell us about the Chamber of Secrets. The only way he'll trust us is if we impersonate his friends. That 'Polyjuice' potion will allow us to be disguised as whomever we choose for an hour." Harry told me with annoyance lacing his words._

"_Ooooh!" I said, finally paying attention._

"_Yeah…" He said, relieved I had finally gotten the whole story._

_We entered the lavatory to find Hermione and Ron sitting in the middle of the bathroom. They had been deep in conversation when we interrupted. I gave Hermione a coy little smirk, and she began to blush._

"_Sorry for interrupting." I apologized as I sat next to Hermione._

"_You didn't." She said quickly._

"_I have a question." Ron announced. "Why are we making this potion in the middle of the girl's lavatory in broad daylight? Won't we get caught?"_

_Hermione and I glanced at each other and giggled._

"_No." I said flatly._

"_But why?" Ron asked._

"_Because of Moaning Myrtle." Hermione stated._

"_What?" He asked, still confused._

"_Moaning Myrtle." I said again._

"BEEPP BEEPP!" My alarm buzzed at me. I brought my hand down hard on it. My eyelids felt too heavy to lift.

After getting ready for the day, I headed downstairs to the Great Hall. Breakfast was always my favorite meal of the day. My usual Gryffindors were nowhere in sight.

"Am I really that early?" I asked myself out loud.

"Hey, Anna. How was your summer?" A familiar Irish accent asked me.

"Oh, hello Seamus!" I said, happy to have found someone to eat breakfast with. "It was… alright. What about yours?" I asked.

"It was fine. But I sure am glad to be back so I can see your pretty face." He said with a wink.

I blushed, a little caught off guard by his flirtatious comment.

"You better watch yourself, Seamus. Don't want Potter coming after you for hitting on his sister now do you?" Dean warned.

"I'm only jokin'. You know that, right Anna?" Seamus asked as he balled his hand up in a fist and gently shoved my arm with it.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I grabbed his arm and hugged it close, making it squeeze between my breasts. "We always joke this way, don't we Seamus, darling?" I asked in a flirty voice while watching his face redden while he looked at where his arm was.

"U-uh, yeah…" he said while yanking his arm back to use for eating.

After breakfast, I had transfiguration. It wasn't my favorite class, but I loved Professor McGonagall. Not to mention turning a cup into a bird was pretty fun too. Then it was defense against the dark arts. That class has taken a turn for the worst. If you thought potions with Snape was bad, dark arts was even worse. He thought he was some bad ass now that he got the position he always wanted. Luckily, I had potions after dark arts.

I saw Hermione on her way down to the dungeons as well. She was walking terribly fast, and I didn't want to sprint to catch up with her.

"Hermione! Wait up!" I shouted down the hall.

"Oh, Anna! I didn't realize you were back there! Do you want to walk together?" She asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile after catching up to her.

As we walked together down to the dungeons, Slytherins were glaring at us left and right.

"When will the just get over our awesomeness?" I asked with a goofy grin.

Hermione just laughed as we walked through the door to my favorite class. We stood next to the other students in the class and waited for Professor Slughorn to begin talking. In the middle of class the door burst open to reveal my brother and his best friend.

"Ah, Harry my boy! I was beginning to worry!" Slughorn bellowed. "Grab your books and join the rest of the class."

"Uh, Sir, I don't exactly have my books…" Harry said.

"Yes, yes. Just get one from the closet." Slughorn said.

I tuned Hermione out as she answered one of Slughorn's questions and watched Harry and Ron tussle over the better book in the back.

"And this is what I award to the student who can make the best draft of 'Living Death', recipe for which can be found on page 6." Slughorn announced.

"That's gonna be mine." I whispered to Harry with a smirk as I walked past him to my station.

Everyone else was freaking out over the potion. Even I had to admit it was a difficult one. But whereas some people, like Hermione, needed to follow the directions to their exact words and others just didn't care much about potions, I had a knack for it, along with common sense. For example, the first instructions were to "cut up one Sopophorus bean". Those little bastards are impossible to cut, so any intelligent person would crush it to get the juices out. Little things like that made me an excellent brewer. I was confident to win the Felix Felicis.

"Ah! I'd say one drop would kill us all!" Slughorn praised as he came around to Harry's potion. "Miss. Potter and Mr. Potter have nearly identical potions at nearly perfect quality; however, Mr. Potter's is just a little better. Here you are, as promised!" Slughorn said as he handed over the tiny vial to Harry.

My jaw nearly fell off its hinges. How on God's green Earth did my brother, Harry Potter, beat me at potions? I honestly thought the world was about to end. This never happened. This was the one subject in which I excelled way beyond "The Chosen One's" ability. This was the one way in which I felt superior to him. I could tell this year was going to be a pretty shitty one.

"Anna, what's wrong? You haven't talk to me all day." Harry asked me at dinner.

"Nothing. I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow…" I said while abruptly getting up and rushing away to the dormitories, not wanting my brother to see me burst into tears.

I couldn't hold them back any more. Tears started leaking from my eyes as I ran through the hallways. I felt stupid for crying about him beating me at something. It made me feel immature and vain, but potions had always been MY thing. Harry gets recognized for everything; quidditch, his knack for spells, being The Chosen One. It was nice to have that one thing that was just mine, the one thing that I got recognized for.

I shouted the password to the Fat Lady through my tears.

"Darling! There is no need to yell!" She scolded as she swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry!" I said through sobs while running into my sanctuary.

"Annabella, what's wrong?" Seamus asked me as I tried to get to the girl's dormitory to cry in peace.

"Nothing." I said as I pushed past him and ran up to my bed.

The comfort one feels from being in bed is pretty much unsurpassable by anything in the world. I pulled my blanket back and crawled under it, then proceeded to drag it up and over my head. I let loose everything I had been feeling until I physically could no longer produce any more tears. Feeling empty and exhausted I drifted off into a deep slumber, so deep I had no recollection of any dreams.


End file.
